Mara Jade Skywalkers Beerdigung
}} Mara Jade Skywalkers Beerdigung, auch Mara Jade Skywalkers Trauerfeier, war ein Ereignis im Jahre 40 NSY. Die Jedi-Meisterin Mara Jade Skywalker war im Zuge einer Mission zur Vernichtung Jacen Solos nach Hapes aufgebrochen. Allerdings gelang es Jacen Solo, Mara zu töten und durch diese Tat wurde er zu dem Dunklen Sith-Lord Darth Caedus. Mara wurde von ihrem Sohn Ben Skywalker ermordet auf dem Planeten Kavan im Hapes-Konsortium aufgefunden und zum Neuen Jedi-Tempel gebracht, wo eine Trauerfeier abgehalten wurde, auf der unter anderem Maras Ehemann Luke Skywalker und ihre gute Freundin Saba Sebatyne anwesend waren. Geschichte Vorgeschichte 40 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin fand der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg statt. Durch den Einfluss der Sith-Lady Lumiya wandte sich der Jedi-Ritter Jacen Solo der Dunklen Seite zu und übernahm als Co-Staatschef die Kontrolle über die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen. Durch ihren Sohn Ben erfuhr Mara von Jacens Bündnis mit Lumiya und machte sich auf die Jagd nach ihm. Im Hapes-Sternhaufen stieß sie tatsächlich auf ihn und es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, im Laufe dessen Mara dazu gezwungen wurde, auf dem Planeten Kavan notzulanden. Dort wollte sie Jacen in eine Falle locken. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, Jacen in einer Höhle und Steinen und Schutt zu begraben und ihn schwer mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu verletzen. Kurz bevor sie ihn töten konnte, gelang es Jacen jedoch, in der Macht ein Bild von Ben zu erschaffen, was Mara lange genug ablenkte, damit Jacen ihr Gift injizieren konnte, an dem Mara kurz darauf starb. Dass Jacen Solo der Mörder war, wusste bis dato keiner, denn alle gingen davon aus, dass Mara im Zuge ihre Mission zur Vernichtung Lumiyas von eben dieser getötet worden war. Gemeinsam mit Jacen – von dem er zwar wusste, dass er sich der Dunklen Seite angeschlossen hatte, jedoch nicht ahnte, dass er der Mörder seiner Mutter war – brachte Ben seine Mutter, die er auf Kavan gefunden hatte, nach Coruscant, wo eine Feuerbestattung geplant wurde. Allerdings wunderte sich jeder, weshalb Mara sich nicht dazu entschlossen hatte, in die Macht überzugehen. Eine Vermutung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens war, dass sie den Jedi noch irgendein Zeichen geben wollte, bevor sich eins mit der Macht wurde. miniatur|links|250px|Die verstorbene Mara auf einem Altar. Für die Trauerfeier waren unter anderem auch Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo eingeladen, wobei letztere eigentlich die Trauerrede halten sollte. Jedoch wurden die beiden im Tempel von einem Trupp der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz aufgehalten, der versuchte, die beiden festzunehmen. Selbstverständlich waren die beiden entsetzt, da ihr Sohn, der der Kommandant der Garde war, wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich zur Beerdigung begeben wollte. Und dennoch störte er eine solch wichtige Zeremonie mit Soldatenpräsenz im Jedi-Tempel. Es gelang Han und Leia, die Trupps aufzuhalten und zu fliehen. Leia hielt es jedoch für besser, sich nicht zur Beerdigung zu begeben, da die Jedi bereits traurig genug waren. Da brauchten sie nicht noch ein Feuergefecht auf dem Morgenhof zu entfachen, dass die Trauerfeier stören würde. Die Jedi spürten, was im Tempel vorging und erklärten notgedrungen Meisterin Saba Sebatyne zur Rednerin, da Leia eigentlich die Trauerrede halten sollte. Mara Jade Skywalkers Trauerfeier miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein großes Holobild von Mara wird in die Luft projiziert. Als Saba Sebatyne an Podium trat, wurde es schlagartig still. Ein Mikrofon lehnte Saba ab. Sie nutzte die Macht, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Mara lag mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt auf einem Altar. Die Meister und Angehörigen Maras standen auf der Tribüne hinter dem Podium, während die Jedi-Ritter und anderen Gäste auf der anderen Seite des Morgenhofs Platz fanden. Neben den Jedi waren unter anderem eine Menge Senatoren und Staatschefin Cha Niathal anwesend. In ihrer Trauerrede wandte sich Saba mehrmals an Luke und Ben und sprach darüber, wie gut auch sie selbst mit Mara befreundet gewesen war, und dass Luke und Ben ihre Trauer um bewältigen musste, da Mara nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie sich zurückzogen und ihre Pflichten vernachlässigten. In diesem Moment tauchte Jacen auf. Mithilfe der Macht verschaffte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste und entschuldigte sich für seine Verspätung, woraufhin er sich auf die Tribüne der Meister begab. Der gesamte Jedi-Rat war mehr oder weniger erzürnt darüber, dass sich Jacen, der die Regeln der Jedi missachtete und gegen sie vorging, nun neben die Meister gesellte. Allerdings wies Luke den Rat an, wenigstens am Tage von Maras Trauerfeier Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nicht zu streiten. Außerdem erlaubte er Jacen, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Allerdings nahm die Trauerfeier durch Jacens Anwesenheit ein anderes Antlitz an. Saba wandte sich mehrmals an den jungen Sith und erwähnte bewusst Maras Vergangenheit, als sie für den Imperator gearbeitet und die Dunkle Seite genutzt hatte. Wenngleich der Rat nicht wusste, dass Jacen nun ein Sith-Lord war, wusste er doch von der Dunkelheit, der er sich angeschlossen hatte. Als Saba ihre Ende zu Ende brachte, löste sich Maras Körper plötzlich auf und sie wurde eins mit der Macht. Anschließend kam es zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Jacen und Saba, woraufhin Jacen den Tempel verließ. Luke traf sich mit dem Rat und besprach kurz Jacens Vorgehen, Soldaten in den Tempel zu schicken und die Trauerfeier zu stören. Anschließend wohnten sie dem Trauermahl bei. Nachwirkungen Durch Jacens Vorgehen bei der Trauerfeier fiel er noch mehr in Ungnade des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Durch sein Auftreten auf der Tribüne des Rates hatte Jacen außerdem versucht, der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen weiß zu machen, dass er noch immer gute Beziehungen zu den Jedi pflege. Selbst Ben, der ihn bisher so unterstützt hatte, verlangte nun zu wissen, was man gegen ihn unternehmen werde. Tatsächlich sprach Luke trotz der Trauer, die er noch empfand, davon, dass er Jacen eine Falle stellen werde. Des Weiteren wollte er unbedingt Maras Mörder fassen. Er war vor allem wütend auf sich selbst, weil er Lumiya aus Rache für etwas getötet hatte, das sie gar nicht getan hatte. Dies wusste er von Ben, der sich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Mara ermordet worden war, in Lumiyas Nähe aufgehalten hatte. Vier Jahre nach dem Mord an Mara sah Luke seine Frau im See der Erscheinungen erneut. Dies konnte er, weil sie auf der Trauerfeier eins mit der Macht geworden war. Im See der Erscheinungen sprach er deshalb mit ihr.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Im VortexDas Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse Gäste und Teilnehmer miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Jedi stehen auf der Tribüne und schauen zu Maras verschwindendem Leib. *Luke Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Han Solo (nicht erschienen) *Leia Organa Solo (nicht erschienen) *Saba Sebatyne *Kenth Hamner *Kyp Durron *Corran Horn *Cilghal *Darth Caedus *Tenel Ka Djo *Tesar Sebatyne *Lowbacca *Tahiri Veila *Kyle Katarn *Streen *Octa Ramis *Cha Niathal *mehrere Senatoren und Soldaten *viele weitere Jedi Hinter den Kulissen * Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Mara Jade Skywalkers Beerdigung in Troy Dennings Roman Inferno der Wächter der Macht-Reihe, nachdem sie im vorherigen Roman Opfer von Karen Traviss von Jacen Solo getötet wird. Allerdings hat die Ermordung, und vor allem das übergehen in die Macht, noch weitere Auswirkungen auf die folgenden Romane. Unter anderem im Roman Im Vortex der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe taucht Mara erneut auf. Weil sie in die Macht übergegangen ist, ist es ihr möglich, aus dem See der Erscheinungen mit Luke zu sprechen. * Die Idee, Mara Jade von Jacen töten zu lassen, war die von Autorin Karen Traviss. Sie wollte Parallelen mit der deutschen Gestapo und der Schutzstaffel herstellen, die den Rekruten während des Zweiten Weltkrieges einen deutschen Schäferhund gaben und sie anwiesen, die Tiere gut zu behandeln. Wenn die Rekruten ihre Tiere lieb gewonnen hatten, befahl man ihnen, die Hunde zu erwürgen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie den Job über alles andere stellen. Wer dem nicht Folge leistete, wurde rausgeschmissen. Im Roman Opfer denkt Jacen über die Nosito-Welpen nach, auf die Mittel Gestapo und SS anspielen. Und ebenfalls auf Jacen, da er Mara, die er liebte, töten musste. * Das erste und bisher einzige Bild der Trauerfeier wurde von Chris Trevas gezeichnet und im Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force veröffentlicht. Quellen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Opfer *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Trauerfeiern Kategorie:Legends en:Funeral of Mara Jade Skywalker es:Funeral de Mara Jade Skywalker pt:Funeral de Mara Jade Skywalker